<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Du bist hier by Secreta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519511">Du bist hier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secreta/pseuds/Secreta'>Secreta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, M/M, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secreta/pseuds/Secreta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun muss lernen, mit seiner Trauer umzugehen, und wer hilft ihm dabei? Doktor Neil Melendez. Man kann den OS *Keine Angst* zuvor dazu lesen, diesen aber auch als eigenständige Kurzgeschichte lesen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Du bist hier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: The Good Doctor (Serie - 2017) und seine Welt gehören David Shore. Dies ist eine Fanstory. Sie dient nur zum Lesen und keinerlei kommerziellem Zweck.</p>
<p>Zeitpunkt: Die Geschichte ist eine Alternative Universum Geschichte. Ab der Folge *Erdbeben* laufen hier die Sachen anders als in der Serie. Hier überlebt Neil Melendez das Ende der dritten Staffel, dafür stirbt Lea Dilallo.</p>
<p>Beta: elli</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Du bist hier</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lea war tot. Das war endgültig. Sie würde nicht mehr zurückkehren.</em>
</p>
<p>Als Shaun Murphy mit Audrey Lim, Alex Park und Claire Browne an diesem Ort angekommen war an dem schrecklichen Abend, hatte er von Dr. Glassman erfahren, dass Lea ebenso hier gewesen und verschüttet worden war. Übereilt wäre er fast verschwunden, wenn sein Chef Doktor Neil Melendez ihn nicht für die Diagnose eines Verletzten zurückgehalten hätte. Nachdem er sein medizinisches Wissen mit ihnen geteilt hatte, war Shaun nicht mehr zu bremsen und ging auf die Suche nach Lea. Was dumm war.</p>
<p>Shaun hatte sie nicht gefunden. Stattdessen fand er Vera und sie brauchte seine Hilfe. Er war mit Leib und Seele Arzt. Wer Hilfe brauchte, bekam sie, das war für ihn immer klar gewesen. Unter den schwierigsten Umständen schaffte Shaun, dass Vera überlebte. Auch wenn er zuletzt ihr Bein amputieren musste, weil er sie sonst nicht lebend hätte bergen können. Shaun war wie immer fachmännisch vorgegangen. In seinen Leben hatte er so etwas nie unter diesen Umständen tun müssen, inmitten von Trümmern und steigendem Wasserpegel. Aber er war erfolgreich gewesen und hatte die Patientin zuletzt mit der Feuerwehr in Sicherheit bringen können.</p>
<p>Diese Nacht hatte Shaun sehr viel Überwindung gekostet. Für seine Arbeit, seine Angst und das Überleben für Vera und sich. Er konnte darauf eigentlich stolz sein, wenn da nicht diese Trauer wäre, an der seine Seele in diesem Augenblick litt.</p>
<p>Jetzt sass Shaun auf der Bank. Leas Beerdigung war schon längst vorbei. Nicht weit von ihm standen Neil Melendez, Claire Browne und Aaron Glassman, ihre Blicke ruhten auf ihm. Sie wussten nicht, wie sie Shaun dazu bewegen konnten, nach Hause zu gehen. Claire hatte es schon versucht. Sie hatte eine Weile bei ihm gesessen und ruhig auf ihn eingeredet, aber er hatte auf sie nicht reagiert. Aarons Versuch zu Anfang war ebenso erfolglos gewesen.</p>
<p>Neil Melendez hatte das Erdbeben überlebt. In Gegensatz zu Lea hatte er ziemlich viel Glück gehabt. Er hatte nur einige Schrammen und Blutergüsse erlitten. Der Lampe war er knapp entkommen.</p>
<p>Aaron warf kurz einen Blick auf die Uhr und schaute dann zu Shaun. „Ich versuche es noch einmal, er kann nicht ewig hier bleiben.“</p>
<p>Bevor Aaron zu Shaun gehen konnte, hielt Neil ihn zurück. „Ihr solltet besser gehen, ich werde hierbleiben und ihn nach Hause fahren.“</p>
<p>„Du glaubst, du hast mehr Glück?", fragte Aaron entrüstet. Es war einer dieser Momente, wo Aaron sich so machtlos fühlte, so machtlos wie damals bei Steves Tod.</p>
<p>„Ihr beide braucht ein paar Stunden Schlaf, vor allem du, Claire, du hast morgen zu arbeiten. Bei mir ist egal, wie spät es wird, ich habe morgen frei“, sagte Neil. „Ich bin überzeugt, ich werde einen Weg finden, ihn dazu zu bringen, von hier wegzugehen.“</p>
<p>Claire sah zu Shaun und nickte leicht. Neil hatte recht, es war besser für sie zu gehen, ihr Versuch mit Shaun war ja im Sand verlaufen. Sie war sicher, Shaun wusste, dass sie da war, wenn er jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Nur heute wollte er sie nicht bei sich haben. Claire winkte den beiden wortlos zu und ging dann zu ihrem Auto.</p>
<p>„Neil, lass mich das machen. Ich denke nicht, dass du mit ihm fertig wirst“, Aaron wusste, wovon er sprach, er hatte das mit Shaun schon einmal durchgemacht, als Steve gestorben war. Er machte wieder einen Schritt auf Shaun zu.</p>
<p>Der andere Arzt hielt ihn erneut zurück und zog ihn zu sich. Neil sprach ernst und leise auf seinen Freund ein. „Aaron, du musst dich auch ausruhen. Debbie wird dich sicher vermissen. Du warst seit Tagen nicht mehr zu Hause. Und übrigens: ich kann sehr wohl mit ihm umgehen. Schon vergessen? Letztes Silvester habe ich es mit ihm im Aufzug auch geschafft. Es ist also nicht unmöglich", sagte er.</p>
<p>Neil und Shaun waren am letzten Silvesterabend für mehr als eine Stunde im Aufzug stecken geblieben. Neil hatte Aaron nie alles erzählt und Shaun sowieso nicht. Neil hatte nur erzählt, dass er Shaun im Griff gehabt hatte.</p>
<p>Aaron sah bekümmert zu Shaun und dann zu Neil zurück. Dieser hatte nicht unrecht damit. Er war seit Tagen nicht mehr von seiner Seite gewichen und hatte Shaun irgendwie tagein und tagaus durchboxt.</p>
<p>Erneut sah Aaron wieder zu Neil. Sicher er kannte die Geschichte von Neils Schwester, die auch nicht gerade ein einfacher Mensch war und die seit einigen Jahren in einem Heim lebte. Aaron wusste, Neil hatte die Geduld und Ausdauer, um sich um seinen Schützling zu kümmern, auch wenn Neil manchmal im Krankenhaus genervt wirkte über Shauns Verhalten. Aber wer war das nicht, wenn Shaun Murphy die Diagnose wie aus einem Buch gelesen runterratterte und dann Lösungen präsentierte, als wäre das selbstverständlich?</p>
<p>Das war nun mal Shauns Stärke. Diese wurde im Krankenhaus auch geschätzt. Bei den sozialen Dingen, dauerte es halt länger, aber Aaron war nicht blind, er hatte in den letzten drei Jahren gesehen, dass Shaun sich in dieser Richtung sehr wohl auch positiv entwickelt hatte. Langsam. Aber er war auf dem richtigen Weg.</p>
<p>Müde seufzte Aaron und sah wieder zu Neil. Er brauchte eine Mütze voll Schlaf und seine Frau auf seiner Seite, damit es ihm auch wieder besser ging.</p>
<p>„Ich sehe zu, dass er nach Hause kommt und ich werde mich um ihn kümmern, wenn er etwas braucht", versicherte Neil ihm erneut.</p>
<p>Einige schweigsame Sekunden sah er Neil an. „Nun... du hast meine Nummer", mehr sagte er nicht. Aaron ging zu Shaun. „Shaun? … ich werde jetzt nach Hause fahren, wenn etwas sein sollte, die Tür wird für dich immer offen sein", bot er an.</p>
<p>Shaun warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich werde bleiben."</p>
<p>„Shaun…", Aaron hätte gerne mehr gesagt. Er brach aber ab und ging zu seinem Auto.</p>
<p>Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Neil, wie Aaron wegfuhr. Er blickte wieder zu Shaun, der sich keinen Millimeter gerührt hatte. Kurz entschlossen setzte sich Neil einfach neben ihn.</p>
<p>Am Rande bekam das Shaun mit, aber er sah Neil nicht an. Er selber fühlte sich seit Tagen wie im Watte gepackt und er wusste einfach nicht, wie er mit den Gefühlen der Trauer umgehen sollte. So schlimm war auch das letzte Mal gewesen, als Steve gestorben war.</p>
<p>Als sein Vater vor einigen Monaten gestorben war, hatte es sich nicht einmal annährend so schlimm angefühlt. Er war traurig und wütend gewesen, aber es war niemals so schlimm gewesen, wie bei Steve oder jetzt bei Lea.</p>
<p>Shaun war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass man ihm einfach nur helfen wollte. Sein Kopf war jeden Schritt durchgegangen, jede Entscheidung hatte er ausprobiert, aber er hätte an der Situation, in die Lea geraten war, nichts ändern können. Ein Erdbeben konnte man als Mensch nicht beeinflussen. Natürlich hatte er auch darüber nachgedacht, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn er selbst vor Ort gewesen wäre. Hätte er da die Situation ändern können? Er wusste es nicht.</p>
<p>Es gab so viele komplexe Gedankengänge und Shaun bemühte sich wirklich, nicht durchzudrehen. Das würde wohl für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben, welche Entscheidung und welcher Weg am besten gewesen waren.</p>
<p>Plötzlich faltete er seine Hände vor sich. Es war ein Geisterblitz. Der ihm schlussendlich sagte, dass er an der ganzen Situation nichts mehr ändern konnte. Er musste lernen, damit umzugehen.</p>
<p>„Hast du Hunger?", fragte Neil einfach. Er hatte Shaun keinen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen. Ihm war aufgefallen, wie Shaun im Gedanken gearbeitet hatte, diesen Ausdruck im Gesicht kannte er nur zu gut.</p>
<p>Shaun hatte vergessen, dass er nicht alleine war und sein Chef Dr. Neil Melendez neben ihm sass. Aufmerksam sah er sich kurz um, und stellte fest, dass sie alleine hier waren. Der Friedhof war leer und es stand nur noch Neils Auto auf dem Parkplatz.</p>
<p>„Dr. Melendez", sagte er.</p>
<p>„Ja?", fragte Neil freundlich, froh darüber, dass Shaun wieder lebendiger wurde.</p>
<p>„Sie sind noch hier", stellte Shaun fest.</p>
<p>„Ja, bin ich.", erwiderte Neil. „Hast du Hunger, Shaun?"</p>
<p>Der junge Mann zuckte leicht mit der Schulter. Ihm war klar, dass er etwas essen musste, sonst würde sich sein Körper irgendwann mal rächen. Und Shaun war auch bewusst, ohne seinen Körper konnte er seine Arbeit im Krankenhaus nicht leisten.</p>
<p>„Wir gehen etwas essen", entschied Neil einfach für sie beide.</p>
<p>„Okay." Erstaunlicherweise kam von Shaun kein Widerstand.</p>
<p>Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie in einem Restaurant. Es war ein Lokal, das Neil schon ewig kannte. In diesem Augenblick war es nicht laut hier, was er sehr schätzte, so konnten sie in Ruhe essen. Neil sprach die meiste Zeit, ausser als das Essen kam. Shaun übernahm eher die Rolle des Zuhörers, gab hier und da eine Antwort von sich und signalisierte Neil, dass er ihm sehr wohl aufmerksam zuhörte.</p>
<p>Nach dem Essen brachte Neil ihn nach Hause. Als sie angekommen waren, stieg Shaun nicht aus. „Wir sind bei dir zu Hause, Shaun."</p>
<p>„Ja.", sagte der nur.</p>
<p>„Möchtest du nicht aussteigen?", fragte Neil ihn freundlich.</p>
<p>„Nein.", erwiderte Shaun.</p>
<p>Neil sah zu ihm und musterte ihn überrascht. „Wieso nicht?", wollte er neugierig wissen.</p>
<p>„Ich möchte gerade nicht alleine sein.", erwiderte Shaun einfach, sein Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet.</p>
<p>Diese Antwort hatte Neil jetzt echt nicht erwartet. „Nun, wenn du willst, komme ich mit dir hoch, bis du dich bereit dafür fühlst, alleine zu sein", bot er ihm an.</p>
<p>Jetzt war es Shaun, der ihn überrascht ansah. „Warum?"</p>
<p>„Du hast gerade selbst gesagt, du möchtest nicht alleine sein.", erinnerte Neil ihn. „Und im Auto zu sitzen und zu warten, wird irgendwann unbequem. Ich denke, du wirst dich in deiner eigenen Wohnung am wohlsten fühlen.“</p>
<p>Shaun wandte seinen Blick ab. „Sie mögen mich nicht. Sie sind nicht verpflichtet, mir beizustehen. Vor einigen Wochen waren Sie mit mir sogar unzufrieden."</p>
<p>„Vor einigen Wochen hast du dich auch nicht wirklich gut verhalten, Shaun. Du hattest Liebeskummer, das ist für keinen einfach. Dein Benehmen gegenüber uns und den Patienten war dennoch nicht fair", verteidigte sich Neil.</p>
<p>„Und jetzt wollen Sie mich nicht alleine lassen?" Shaun verstand das nicht.</p>
<p>„Shaun... du trauerst, das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches. Und dann gibt es halt eine Zeitspanne, da möchte man nicht alleine sein. Ich biete dir meine Hilfe an, nicht als dein Chef, sondern als dein Freund", sagte Neil und sah erneut in seine Richtung.</p>
<p>„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht", gab Shaun ehrlich zu.</p>
<p>Neil lächelte ihn ein wenig wehmütig an. „Es gibt Zeiten, da braucht man halt einen Freund und keinen nervenden Chef. Ich weiss, es ist schwierig für dich zu verstehen, aber vielleicht verstehst du es dann, wenn du mit mir ein wenig Zeit verbracht hast. Also, darf ich hoch zu dir mitkommen?", fragte er.</p>
<p>„Müssen Sie morgen nicht arbeiten?", stellte Shaun stattdessen eine Gegenfrage.</p>
<p>„Nein, ich habe also Zeit. Ich arbeite so wie du erst übermorgen wieder."</p>
<p>„Okay, Freund", versuchte Shaun damit, einen Unterschied, zwischen Freund und Chef zu machen.</p>
<p>„Sag Neil, klingt besser", bot Neil ihm an. „Aber nur wenn wir privat sind, ja?"</p>
<p>„Okay, Neil“, Shaun nickte und machte sich daran, aus dem Auto zu steigen, so wie Neil.</p>
<p>Shaun führte ihn in seine Wohnung, Neil fand die Einrichtung sehr gemütlich und konnte wirklich bei Shauns Anblick erkennen, dass dieser sich hier wohl fühlte. Shaun erklärte ihm, wo er das Bad finden würde. Danach trat er an die Küchentheke.</p>
<p>„Ich kann nur Wasser und Tee anbieten", sagte er. „Oh und Tequila..."</p>
<p>„Du trinkst Tequilas?"  Neil staunte nicht schlecht.</p>
<p>„Manchmal, aber heute nicht", sagte Shaun.</p>
<p>Neil setzte sich auf einer der Hochstühle. Er sah zu Shaun, der zwei Wasserflaschen aus dem Kühlschrank nahm und ihm das Gewünschte übergab. Danach setzte sich Shaun auf den anderen freien Hochstuhl.</p>
<p>„Erzähl mir etwas", forderte Neil. „Irgendetwas, was du willst.", er wollte, dass Shaun redete, es musste nicht über Lea sein, aber einfach nur reden, damit sie irgendwo anfangen konnten. Und Shaun kam der Aufforderung nach, er fing an etwas zu erzählen, was er vor kurzem gelesen hatte.</p>
<p>
  <strong>xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx</strong>
</p>
<p>Seit dem Treffen in Shauns Wohnung waren mehrere Monate vergangen. Neil und Shaun sassen nicht zum letzten Mal zusammen. Manchmal war es nach der Schicht, um in einer Bar noch etwas trinken zu gehen oder gar etwas zu essen, wenn der Tag lang gewesen war.</p>
<p>Als die beiden an diesem späten Abend den Operationsaal verliessen, wirkten sie müde, aber sehr zufrieden mit der gelungenen OP. Sie hatten es geschafft, dass die junge Frau noch viele weitere Jahre leben würde. Sie hatten lange an dieser Technik gearbeitet und in Simulationen geübt. Heute hatten sie sie im OP erfolgreich umsetzen können.</p>
<p>„Ich muss nach Hause", sagte Shaun nur und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Garderobe.</p>
<p>„Ich fahre dich heim, denn bis der nächste Bus kommt, wird es sicher dauern", meinte der ältere Arzt. Neil war Shauns kleines Gähnen nicht entgangen.</p>
<p>Shaun neigte leicht verwundert den Kopf zu ihm. Das letzte Mal, als Neil ihn nach Hause gefahren hatte, war nach Leas Beerdigung gewesen. Dazu kam, dass Neil ihn jetzt gerade duzte. Im Krankenhaus sprach er Shaun sonst immer mit «Sie» und «Murphy» an. Aber Shaun dachte darüber nicht lange nach, er war überzeugt, dass Neil ebenso erschöpft war wie er.</p>
<p>„Okay", Shaun hatte nichts einzuwenden. Dieses Hochgefühl der erfolgreichen OP tat ihm wieder einmal gut. Was ihn dazu brachte, locker zu bleiben.</p>
<p>Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie in Neils Auto. Sie sprachen dabei über den Operationsverlauf und was man daraus für das nächste Mal mitnehmen konnte. Shaun nahm sich vor, einen detaillierten Bericht darüber zu schreiben und Neil hatte dagegen nichts einzuwenden, da er Shauns Berichte kannte. Sie waren immer sehr gut und informativ geschrieben.</p>
<p>Irgendwann verstummte Shaun, und die Fahrt ging still weiter. Neil warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, um zu sehen, ob Shaun eingeschlafen war. Er sah aber nur, dass sich Shauns Verhalten geändert hatte, dieser wirkte nicht mehr entspannt, sondern jetzt angespannt.</p>
<p>„An was denkst du?", fragte Neil ruhig. „Die Operation war ein grosser Erfolg, da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen." Er wollte gerne wissen, wieso sich Shauns Stimmung geändert hatte.</p>
<p>„Heute vor 3 Monaten ist Lea gestorben", sagte er nur. Neils Blick blieb auf die Strasse. Er hatte an Leas Tod gar nicht mehr gedacht.</p>
<p>Als das Auto vor Shauns Wohnhaus zum Stehen kam, sah Neil zu ihm. „Möchtest du ein wenig Gesellschaft?", bot er sich an.</p>
<p>„Ich möchte nicht alleine sein", erwiderte Shaun auf Neils Frage.</p>
<p>„Okay", sagte Neil, für ihn war das eine Antwort. Er stellte den Motor ab. Er würde ein wenig bleiben, bis Shaun beschloss ins Bett zu gehen und zu schlafen. Er wusste, Shaun vermisste Lea immer noch, auch wenn sie damals unschön auseinander gegangen waren.</p>
<p>Neil empfand Mitgefühl mit Shaun. Ja, es war nicht einfach, so jemanden los zu lassen, wenn man bedachte, wie man auseinander gegangen war. Bis heute hatte er Shaun nicht erzählt, dass Aaron und er die letzten gewesen waren, die Lea lebend gesehen haben. Er wollte die Stimmung des jungen Arztes nicht runterziehen.</p>
<p>In seiner Wohnung dachte Shaun nicht lange nach, er holte zwei kleine Gläser und die Tequila-Flasche hervor.</p>
<p>Neil sah ihn mit grossen Augen an. „Was hast du vor? Du weißt, wenn ich ein Glas trinke, wird nichts mit Auto fahren. "</p>
<p>Shaun sah zu ihm. „Das andere Zimmer hat ein Bett, du kannst bleiben. Das Zimmer ist leer."</p>
<p>Neil zuckte dann mit der Schulter. Shaun wollte einen Saufkumpan für diesen Abend, also bekam er einen. Shaun überliess es Neil, die neue Flasche zu öffnen. Er selbst hatte sie nie geöffnet. Er hatte nur einmal den Gedanken gehabt, die Flasche zu entsorgen, aber soweit war es nicht gekommen.</p>
<p>Der Oberarzt schenkte ein und betrachtete noch das Etikett. Das war kein billiger Spiritus, sondern hatte seinen Preis gehabt.</p>
<p>„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?", fragte er beim Öffnen.</p>
<p>„Sorgen?", fragte Shaun leicht irritiert.</p>
<p>„Weil du mitten in der Nacht mit mir Tequila trinken willst."</p>
<p>Shaun schüttelte gleich den Kopf. „Nein. Ich werde kein Alkoholiker. Ich habe nicht vor, meinen Beruf kaputt zu machen.“, stellte er klar. „Nur… es ist mir gerade danach.“</p>
<p>Langsam nickte Neil und war beruhigt. Er glaubte Shaun und wusste, dass dieser nicht leichtsinnig seine Karriere aufs Spiel setzten würde, nachdem er so viel und stark dafür gekämpft hatte, dort zu sein, wo er jetzt war.</p>
<p>Sie prosten sich zu und Shaun nahm einen Schluck, wie auch Neil.</p>
<p>Eine ganze Weile standen sie nur da an der Theke und Shaun starrte ins Nichts. Neil musterte ihn, merkte dass dieser irgendetwas überlegte und auch versuchte, etwas zu sagen.</p>
<p>„Komm, wir setzen uns hin", forderte Neil ihn auf und deutete Richtung Couch.</p>
<p>Shaun nickte und folgte ihm. Er setzte sich wie gewohnt auf seinen Platz, sein Glas stellte er auf dem Clubtisch ab. Neil machte es sich auf der anderen Seite der Couch bequem, sass so, dass er seinen Assistentsarzt im Auge hatte, auch wenn dieser sein Blick nicht erwiderte. Sein Glas hielt Neil in der Hand, er nippte dran und wartete.</p>
<p>„Okay", sagte Shaun langsam mehr zu sich selbst, seine Hände ruhten auf seinem Schoss und sein Blick war nach geradeaus gerichtet. Er wusste, Neil war da und würde ihm zuhören. Shaun fühlte sich eigentlich müde, aber er wollte sich seiner Last, die ihn Tag für Tag beschäftigte, entledigen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es jeden Tag schwieriger wurde und er bald das Gewicht - auf seinen Schultern - nicht mehr tragen konnte. Shaun konnte dennoch stolz auf sich sein, dass sich die Situation bis heute nicht auf seine Arbeit und Fähigkeiten als Arzt ausgewirkt hatte. „Ich fühl mich nicht gut, seit Lea tot ist…", fing er an zu reden.</p>
<p>„Das ist in Ordnung, du trauerst, das braucht Zeit", tröstete Neil ihn.</p>
<p>„Ich weiss, es ist nicht das...", Shaun nahm ein Schluck vom Tequila, es würde ihm helfen, seine Zunge zu lockern und für einen Moment die Müdigkeit zu vergessen. „Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, als du mich zurechtgewiesen hast und mir sogar androhtest, mich aus dem Team zu werfen, wenn ich mich nicht zusammenreiße?“</p>
<p>Neil schluckte leicht: Ja, das konnte er. Neil war an diesem Tag wütend auf Shaun gewesen, weil man sein Benehmen so nicht kannte und Neil einen fähigen Arzt brauchte und keinen Teenager, der Liebeskummer hatte. Es hatte ihn wütend gemacht, da er wusste, dass Shaun andere Qualitäten hatte, als sich so von einer Frau verrückt machen zu lassen. „Ja, ich erinnere mich.“ Neil entschuldigte sich nicht für sein Verhalten, weil er sich nicht schuldig fühlte, da er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.</p>
<p>„Nun, ich war am gleichen Abend mit einem Baseballschläger an Leas Auto."</p>
<p>„Was?", hakte Neil nach.</p>
<p>Shaun nickte und dann fing er an zu sprechen, was er Lea alles auf den Kopf geworfen hatte. Vielleicht war er zuletzt doch noch gemein zu ihr gewesen. Er hatte ihr zeigen wollen, wie sehr ihr Verhalten ihm verletzt hatte.</p>
<p>Es herrschte nach Shauns Geschichte eine lange Zeit Stille.</p>
<p>Neil dachte über Shauns Geschichte nach. Shaun litt, dass Lea nicht mehr hier war und er sich mit ihr nicht mehr aussprechen konnte. Neil konnte sich an sein letztes Gespräch mit ihr erinnern. Es hatte nur aus wenigen Sätzen bestanden. Die zwei Gläser in ihren Händen hatten ihn schnell begreifen lassen, dass sie weiter jemanden Neues kennengelernt hatte und bei ihr das Leben weiterging. Für sie schien das Thema Shaun erledigt gewesen zu sein. Neil seufzte, wenn er daran dachte, schien Shaun mit einigen Dingen, was sie betraf, nicht ganz unrecht gehabt zu haben.</p>
<p>Shauns Hände fingen an zu zittern - er packte sie aneinander und drückte sie zurück auf den Schoss. Seine Atmung ging plötzlich schnell und unregelmässig. Nach der Aussprache fühlte er sich noch schlechter als zuvor. Es überkam ihn einfach und er konnte es nicht aufhalten. Kein Wunder, er hatte seine Gefühle viel zu lange ignoriert.</p>
<p>Neil dachte nicht nach, er stellte sein Glas sofort weg und nahm Shaun in den Arm wie damals im Aufzug, hielt ihn dabei fest und strich ihm über den Rücken. „Du darfst dir das nicht vorwerfen, Shaun. Du hast ihr deinen Schmerz mitgeteilt, es war dein gutes Recht.", flüsterte Neil in Shauns Ohr. Er hörte nicht, auf ihn zu streicheln. „Du darfst dich nicht schuldig fühlen, weil sie dir wehgetan hat.“, tröstete Neil ihn weiter.</p>
<p>Neil hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt und zog ihn dann mit sich, sodass sie auf der Couch zu liegen kamen. Irgendwann hörte Neil, dass Shaun anfing zu weinen. Er blieb die ganze Zeit bei ihm. Er liess Shaun in dieser Nacht nicht ein einziges Mal los.</p>
<p>
  <strong>xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx</strong>
</p>
<p>Doktor Neil Melendez beobachtete sein Team, das um den grossen Tisch sass. Gemeinsam suchten seine Mitarbeiter nach Lösungen für einen Patienten, der kurzfristig operiert werden musste. Sein Blick blieb länger als sonst an Shaun hängen. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass es diesem besser zu gehen schien seit jener Nacht, als Shaun in seinen Armen zusammengebrochen war.</p>
<p>Am nächsten Morgen - sie waren auf der Couch eingeschlafen - hatte Neil ihn verlassen, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Shaun besser ging und er klar damit kam. Auf der Arbeit am folgenden Tag benahm sich Shaun so, wie er sich immer benahm. Doktor Shaun Murphy eben. Es war aber gut so, Neil war sich sicher, dass Shaun anfing innerlich zu heilen.</p>
<p>Jetzt beobachtete Neil ihn und wenn man es nicht besser wusste, wirkte sein Blick ein wenig verträumt. Gott, er mochte diesen jungen Mann und er wusste nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte. Vor allem weil Shaun Assistenzarzt war und er hier der Oberarzt.</p>
<p>„Dr. Melendez?", fragte Claire nach und brauchte einen Moment, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Schnell sah er sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an.</p>
<p>Sie präsentierte ihm eine Lösung, die sie mit Shaun und Alex besprochen und ausgearbeitet hatte. Zufrieden hörte Neil zu und nickte anerkennend, ja das war wirklich ein Dream-Team. Sie hatten gelernt, dass sie zusammen mehr erreichten, als wenn jeder für sich arbeitete. Schlussendlich würde er entscheiden, wer diese OP mit ihm machen würde. Er sah zu ihnen und da er darauf achtete, dass niemand zu kurz kam, wählte er Alex und Claire aus. Shaun nahm es locker auf, schliesslich war es ein Lehrkrankenhaus. Dafür würde das nächste Mal Shaun wieder drankommen. Neil versuchte wirklich, niemanden vorzuziehen oder zu kurz kommen zu lassen.</p>
<p>Es war schwierig gewesen, die Situation zwischen ihm und Claire wieder glatt zu bügeln, als es plötzlich die Beschwerde gab, Neil würde Claire bevorzugen. Aber irgendwie hatte er dann die Balance wiederfinden können und die Gerüchte waren verstummt. Claire und er waren wirklich nur Freunde, mehr nicht. Er schätzte sie als Arbeitskollegin und Freundin. Sein Herz gehörte ihr nicht, er hatte es an jemand anderen verloren.</p>
<p>Alex und Claire zogen davon, sie würden den Patienten vorbereiten. Neil würde dann dazu stossen und sie informieren, wie sie vorgehen würden während der heutigen OP.</p>
<p>Neil sah zu Shaun. „Ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung?", fragte er.</p>
<p>Shaun machte sich gerade Notizen und sah Neil irritiert an wegen dieser Frage.</p>
<p>„Nun, weil ich dich nicht zu dieser OP eingeteilt habe."</p>
<p>Shaun sah ihn seltsam an. „Es ist fair, dass sie gewählt wurden, ich habe das letzte Mal mit Ihnen operiert. Hier sind wir in einem Lehrkrankenhaus", erinnerte Shaun ihn. Im Gegensatz zu Neil blieb Shaun im Krankenhaus beim „Sie". Neil neigte dazu, es zu vergessen, vor allem wenn sie alleine waren, dabei war es seine Bitte gewesen, das „Sie" an der Arbeit weiterzuführen.</p>
<p>Neil erhob sich und setzte sich zu ihm. „Ich bin froh, dass du es einsiehst und annimmst. Ich hatte meine Bedenken und befürchtete, dass du dich unfair behandelst fühlen würdest.“</p>
<p>„Das müssen Sie nicht. Ich führe hier…", er tippte an seine Schläfe. „…eine Statistik - wenn ich mich benachteiligt fühlen würde, würde ich Sie darauf hinweisen. Wenn Sie heute operieren, kann ich anderswo meine Hilfe anbieten.“</p>
<p>Neil lächelte verschmilzt. „Das ist das, was ich an dir so mag, Shaun.", sagte er offen. „Dich als Person und deine Ehrlichkeit.“</p>
<p>Shaun sah ihn direkt an. „Sie mögen mich?" Neil nickte leicht.</p>
<p>„Oh.... " Shaun wurde leicht verlegen, legte seine Hände auf dem Tisch ab und wich Neils Blick aus.</p>
<p>„Oh? .... Das ist alles?", neckte Neil ihn sanft.</p>
<p>„Oh... ah... ich mag dich auch sehr", und urplötzlich wie Shaun nun mal war, stürzte er praktisch aus dem Zimmer. Neil sah Shaun amüsiert hinterher. Seine Chance, Shaun näher zu kommen, schien sich zu verbessern.</p>
<p>
  <strong>xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx</strong>
</p>
<p>Nach dem Feierabend - es war schon Abend - verliess Neil das Krankenhaus. In seinem Kopf schwirrte nur ein Gedanke: Shaun Murphy. Er war Neil seit der heutigen Sitzung am Morgen kein einziges Mal mehr unter die Augen getreten. Neil wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Im Laufe des Tages hatte er erfahren, dass Shaun Doktor Andrews bei einem Patienten assistierte.</p>
<p>Neil wollte Shaun nicht verschrecken. Sicher, er wusste, dass Shaun kein einfacher Mensch war, aber wenn man wusste, wie man mit ihm umgehen musste, war es einfacher. Und wenn man ihn besser kennen lernte, wie es Neil in den letzten paar Monaten geglückt war, dann war es gar nicht so kompliziert, wie es zuerst ausgesehen hatte.</p>
<p>Seit dem Vorfall im Aufzug war Shaun irgendwie immer wieder in seinen Gedanken aufgetaucht. Und ja, er dachte auch noch gerne an diesen einen Kuss zurück. Eins war ihm aufgefallen: Shaun hatte ihn nicht weggestossen. Neil hatte sogar den Eindruck gehabt, dass Shaun leicht enttäuscht gewirkt hatte, als die Ausnahmesituation so schnell zu Ende gewesen war. Auf jeden Fall war Neils Plan aufgegangen und hatte Shaun vor der nächsten Panikattacke bewahrt.</p>
<p>Manchmal hatte Neil das Gefühl, wenn Shaun mit ihm alleine den Aufzug benutzte, dass er ihn mit einem gewissen Blick ansah. Wenn dies Neil bemerkte, sah er zu Shaun hin und dessen Blick war dann immer auf etwas anderes fixiert. Entweder bildete sich Neil das Ganze ein, oder Shaun hatte eine verdammt gute Reaktionszeit beim Wegschauen.</p>
<p>Als er durch die Drehtür ging, warf er wie selbstverständlich einen Blick auf die Bank, dort wo Shaun Murphy gerne sass, wenn er warten musste. Diese Bank hatte für Neil und Shaun noch eine zusätzliche Bedeutung. Sie war ihr Treffpunkt geworden, wenn sie nach der Arbeit noch etwas unternehmen wollten. Heute aber hatten sie nichts ausgemacht.</p>
<p>Neil blieb abrupt stehen, als er Shaun sah und blickte auf seine Uhr. Der nächste Bus würde erst in 20 Minuten fahren. Dass Shaun den letzten Bus verpasst hatte, schloss Neil aus, da der junge Mann immer pünktlich an der Haltestelle wartete. Er vermutete eher, dass Shaun auf ihn wartete.</p>
<p>Neil änderte sein Weg und ging dann zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich dachte, du wärst schon weg.", grüsste Neil ihn.</p>
<p>„Nein. Ich bin noch hier.", Shaun blickte immer noch geradeaus.</p>
<p>„Hast du deinen Bus verpasst? Ich kann dich sonst fahren, wenn du möchtest", bot Neil ihm an.</p>
<p>„Nein. Ich meine: Nein, ich habe den Bus nicht verpasst.", erwiderte Shaun. Es folgte einen Moment des Schweigens, bevor er weitersprach: „Ich wollte auf dich warten. Deine Operation hat länger gedauert als meine Schicht. Ich dachte, ich warte hier an unserem Treffpunkt auf dich.“</p>
<p>„Okay. " Neil sah zu ihm. „Geht es um unser Gespräch von heute Morgen?"</p>
<p>Shaun nickte. „Ich habe darüber fast den ganzen Tag nachgedacht und auch über das, was in den letzten Monaten geschehen ist. Ich habe gedankliche Analysen und Statistiken geführt."</p>
<p>Neil konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Shaun einfach so sass und in Gedanken alles durchgegangen war.</p>
<p>„Und ich habe heute Morgen die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich mag dich. Sogar sehr" Shaun sah ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal an, seit Neil bei ihm saß. „Auch wenn ich es ehrlich gesagt nicht verstehe, wie das geschehen konnte. Du bist mein Chef, mein Lehrer...“, er wandte seinen Blick wieder ab von ihm.</p>
<p>„Shaun.", unterbrach Neil ihn. „So etwas entwickelt sich einfach. Es ist ein Prozess, der aus vielen Teilchen zusammengebaut wird."</p>
<p>„So etwas wie bei Carly oder Lea?", fragte Shaun nach.</p>
<p>„Ja, nur dass diesmal der Weg ein anderer ist. Jede Beziehung ist auf ihre Weise einzigartig und es gibt keine Wiederholung.“</p>
<p>„Wird das gut enden?", fragte Shaun leise.</p>
<p>„Sieh mich an, Shaun." Langsam richtete Shaun seinen Blick auf Neil. Shauns Augen wirkten fragend und gleichzeitig hoffnungsvoll. „Würdest du es denn mögen, mit mir diesen Weg zu gehen?", fragte Neil sanft.</p>
<p>Shaun blinzelte leicht und schien darüber nachzudenken. „Ja, ich denke schon. Ich brauche Zeit", sagte er.</p>
<p>Vorsichtig griff Neil dessen Hand, und sein Daumen strich sachte über Shauns Handrücken. Shaun zog seine Hand nicht zurück. „Die bekommst du. Du bekommst so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst, Shaun Murphy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*** ENDE ***</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>